What have i done that you hate me?
by Purplepowergurl
Summary: Romano is pissed off. His brother didn't even care to visit him even when he's lonely. It's always Germany this, Germany that...
1. Chapter 1

Romano can be classified as rather sad than pissed off. How is the potato bastard more important to his brother than his older brother.

"What have I done wrong now?"

This question is stuck in his mind since weeks he still hasn't found the answer or even the tiniest hint. The front door opens. It's his brother, only Veneziano opens it so clumsy. Ah damn it his clumsiness is only played, he just wants to have attention and he puts himself in the "oh I'm Italy I'm so weak" role. But Romano knows better he can be a real monster. But there's nothing he can do about it. Veneziano will just play along with everyone's acting so he can gain sympathy.

"Ve~ Fratello I'm home!"

The Southern Italian says nothing. He sits in front of the window and watches the tear drops fall down and fall against the window. This somehow relaxes him, the swaying from the birch trees is slightly hypnotic. Veneziano on the other hand stays against his door and watches him, his expression slightly worried about his brothers odd acting.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You aren't fine Romano, tell me the truth."

"..."

The rain begins to fall harder and splashes on the roof of the garden shed. The sound and of the smell of the relaxing rain makes Romano tired.

"Who could love a jerk like me anyway?"

It is muttered, barely audible but Veneziano hears it anyways.

"What are you talking about? There are many people who like you, what about big brother Spain?"

"He just plays nice to not hurt me, i know that he hates me for my behavior."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Fratello."

"How do you wanna know? You're blinded by his politeness.."

"..."

Veneziano said nothing else and left with a worried expression.

The next morning

Romano wakes up. He realized that he slept in front of the window. The weather has gotten better. Birds are singing, and the wind is swaying in the trees. The slight coldness from the wind blows in the Southern Italians face but he isn't freezing. Someone put a blanket over him. But he doesn't feel like standing up. His hazel green eyes move to his calendar. Oh great, Thursday. So Veneziano has to go to another world meeting again. The Southern Italians thinks if he should go to Spain or Belgium to seek some attention and cry out his sorrows since they don't go to world meeting on Thursday. But Spain isn't a good idea, he would probably tell Veneziano. So Belgium is his only choice. He puts his uniform on and looks at the time, 3:45 PM. How has he been sleeping so long? Shrugging it off, he grabs his jacket and leaves the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Belgium is an rather happy person. And since she's hungry, she makes some waffles while singing happily in the kitchen. But she never thought that someone would visit her today. It can't be Netherlands either he's in the G20 meeting. As she opens the door, it's Romano or how she likes to call him South Italy since he's a real country too.

"Oh Lovino, is something the matter?"

Suddenly he falls on the ground and begins to cry. Belgium helps him up.

"Come in, you seem to be sad"

As they sit on the couch, tears roll down Romano's cheeks.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong"

Her voice was pretty soothing and it helped Romano to relax.

"I-It's about my brother... I think he hates me!"

"Why would he hate you? He's your brother after all"

"He never pays attention to me. It's always Germany. Everything he says has done with Germany but when i ask him to say something nice about me, he runs away. It hurts to much"

As he spit out his sorrows he begins to cry more, his cheeks already red from crying and his eyes watery from his tears. It makes Belgium sad how Romano breaks down in front of her and cries his heart out because of his brother.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"He would not care. After all he only cares for Germany. Everybody was right.. Nobody could like or even love someone like me. I'm a monster"

Belgium hugs him while the Southern Italian male cries in her shoulder.

"It's the best if you stay here for tonight, we have a guest room. You can't go home like this"

Netherlands opens the door and sees the scene in front of him, how Romano cries because of something.

"What's the matter, sister?"

"Romano had a breakdown, he also is sick but i don't know why. Can you bring him in the guest room? He needs to rest."

"Of course"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the night, Romano wakes up. The moon shines in the guestroom making it seem white. As he looks on his phone, he sees a message.

11:00 PM from Germany:"Where are you? Italy is scared that something happened to you."

Romano bites his thumb as he answers the text message.

12:30 PM from South Italy:"I'm at Belgium's place, why do you even care?"

He lays back in the bed and puts his phone on the table besides him. He looks to the window and stares at the moon.

"I think he's lying. why would they even care if something happened to me?"

The wind flies through his hair, making it move slightly.

"I should go back to sleep.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it was Morning, he instantly checks his phone for messages.

6:00 AM from Fratello: Why did you just go away from home? i was really scared! At least tell me when you're going somewhere else!

6:10 AM from South Italy: I don't think you even care, since you only talk about Germany. Can't you see that it hurts?

6:13 AM from Fratello: Germany is my best friend, i don't even see why you have so much of a problem with that!

Arguing didn't even have a sense, his brother will always stay like this. He can't change it. He grabs his jacket, his phone, his keys and the rest of his stuff before he runs out in the rain, straight in the forest. He just wants to forget everything. He runs further and further till he finds the place of his wish. Some lonely place with a giant lake and an old Japanese themed building in the middle of an big Belgian forest. He sits on the bridge and watches the water. Some flowers had settled down in the flowing lake, dancing around, dancing their flower dance. This place give him chills, it was nostalgic. He always settled down here as he was a child too. Usually after a fight or when he was sad. The place made him happy. It was also the place when he had met some old friend he had in pre-school. She always sat here with him, they had the same problems and they usually talked about them. As he remembers his time with her, it makes him sad in nostalgia. He misses talking with his best friend but he also knows it's his fault she died like it was always his fault. But it somehow made him think was it really his fault? Was it really his fault that she drowned and he couldn't save her? Does her soul still sit here? He couldn't cry, he had cried to much the last days.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Belgium, he was with you! Where did he go?"

"I have no idea. It seems he ran away"

"I have an idea, i will text him, ve~"

Veneziano pulls out his phone as he sees hat he got a message from Romano.

9:53 AM from South Italy: Fine stay with that potato bastard, i have no problem with killing myself. I'm useless anyway. This is the goodbye i guess..

Veneziano feels panic rising up and tears sliding down his cheek.

9:55 AM from Fratello: NO! You can't do that! Please don't.. don't kill yourself!

9:57 AM from South Italy: Why not? i thought you like Germany more, why do you suddenly care?

9:59 AM from Fratello: Please don't kill yourself. I may never told you but i love you! You're my brother after all! Please stay alive!

10:01 AM from South Italy: Don't you think that comes a little bit late? it's too late now anyway. I'm Sorry..

They are already running through the forest to search him. Netherlands has told them that Romano ran in the forest. When they arrive at the place, they quickly search Romano. Suddenly Belgium pulled someone out of the water. It was Romano. Germany reaches for him and wants to help Veneziano but he shakes his head.

"Germany, you don't have you help me. It's my fault after all"

Veneziano is half crying, he never thought that Romano meant everything what he said. So he never meant to be mean to Germany. It was just because he missed the Northern Italian.

Flashback

"This is just not fair!"

"What is not fair?!"

"You only spend time with that bastard!"

"That's because you treat me like shit!"

"..."

Romano eyes went a little bit watery. Tears already formed in his eyes.

"I'm just doing it to protect you.."

Tears already slid down Romano's face already. But both were angry and Veneziano didn't see how much he hurts him.

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they arrive in a hospital, Veneziano is crying without end. He never saw how much he hurt Romano. His heart wrenches in discomfort, he should have realized. He couldn't even sleep for days. All he wanted is that Romano wakes up. He couldn't forgive himself if his older brother died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romano groans, what happened? Is he in heaven? No just in a hospital. As he opens his eyes, he sees Veneziano, Spain and all the others. His brother was still crying as he got a bitchslap.

"Why would you do this?! You scared me to death!"

He is being hugged by his brother, who also gave him a slap on his cheek.

"Never do this again, please! Oh god i love you so much, i'm so sorry!"

Romano cries too as he realizes what he has done.

"I'm sorry Vene, i thought you never cared.."

"Of course i care, your're my brother!"

Both them stood like that and hug each other while Romano promised to never do this again.

"Let's go home, Fratello ve~ I have to spend time with my favorite brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing did change- or at least Romano thinks so. The sun is already gone from the sky as he sits in Spain's he realizes that he's late, he quickly grabs his jacket and leaves, he had already pay the coffee that he bought.

 **Meanwhile**

"Was it really okay for me to be her italia? what about your brother?"

"I'm sure he won't mind, he's actually a good person if he trusts you."

Germany grabs his jacket.

"Well i have to go home, Bruder is waiting."

As he wants to leave he suddenly bumps into Romano. He tries to greet him nicely but the Italian doesn't answer. As the door closes, Romano hangs up his jacket and walks directly to the kitchen.

"Fratello if your're hungry i made some pasta earlier, there's still something left."

Romano rolls his eyes and takes the left over dinner. He slumps down on the couch next to Veneziano.

"Did anything special happen, Venziano?"

"Not really."

"I bought a film, do you want to watch it?"

He could have sworn that he saw Veneziano's eyes lighting up for a second as he jumps up excitedly. The southern Italian holds the film in his hand as his younger brother clings to his arm and literally starts to beg only because he wants to see that film. It was long ago when he watched movies with his younger brother, he doesn't even remember when it was the last time he did it anyway. The southern Italian's heart jumps a bit as Veneziano hugs him. He would never admit it but he really enjoys his brother's hugs. But he still hugs Germany more and that somehow still hurts him. Yes, he knows Germany is just his best friend and he shouldn't care about what they are doing and what not but he feels so bad for leaving Veneziano alone so he feels the primal need to protect him. But he has learned to accept it. Everyone has friends, Romano honestly doesn't care as long he can stay with his Fratello.


End file.
